1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to water extraction apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved chamois water extraction apparatus wherein the same permits periodic removal of excessive water from a chamois to permit continued use of the chamois in a drying procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chamois and other such water absorbent fabric are typically employed by individuals in a drying procedure, wherein the water absorption characteristic of such fabrics and skins are known per se. To permit ease of continued use of the chamois and fabrics, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a wall mounted structure permitting the chamois to be pressurized between an apertured floor and a piston to provide for periodic water extraction. The prior art has heretofore provided for complex water extraction structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,908,413; 4,180,995; and 3,924,425 as examples.
The instant invention attempts to overcome such complex apparatus providing for structure of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.